


A Hot Cup of Coffee

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mattex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt being his usual clumsy self spills coffee on Jenna which leads to him seeking refuge in a trailer. Too bad it's already occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstonique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonique/gifts).



> A fic prompt I received from the lovely kingstonique and was originally posted on tumblr. Her request was for Mattex. "You can't just walk in here without knocking!" Matt's/ Alex's trailer.

Matt poked his head around the corner of the new TARDIS set, his eyes darting around as he scanned the cast and crew assembled. Jenna was there chatting rapidly away to Steven and the director and he saw other various crew members setting things up for the days shoot. But where was Alex? 

When Matt had heard that she would be returning for the finale of season seven he could hardly contain his excitement. It had been ages since he had seen her in person and with Arthur and Kazza gone it would be nice to see part of the old Team TARDIS once again. 

So today he had shown up extra early hoping to surprise Alex with, well he didn’t quite know what exactly but he had an extra cup of coffee on hand just incase. But she hadn’t been in hair, or make-up or wardrobe and his heart sunk even further as he realized she was not on the set as well.

“Oi! What are you doing lurking in the shadows?” Jenna’s voice sounded behind him and he jumped, turning so fast that he lost his grip on cups in hands, drenching him and his co-star. Jenna shrieked as hot coffee splashed the front of her wardrobe.

Blessedly Matt had yet to change into the Doctor’s clothes, the costume department would not have thanked him for destroying another piece of clothing. Jenna wasn’t so lucky. _If looks could kill_ , Matt thought and fled, tearing out of the set, angry shouts echoing behind him, making for the trailers. 

He opened the door of the first one he came too, bounding up the steps with surprisingly more grace then he thought he possessed. 

There was another shriek, and Matt looked up his eyes as big as saucers at the sight before him. There was Alex, sprawled half naked in all her glory, reaching for the bedsheets in an attempt to cover herself up. “You can’t just walk in here without knocking!” 

He realized he was still staring at her and quickly shut his eyes, covering them with his hand, “Sorry, sorry… I didn’t mean… I-I didn’t see… sorry.” he stumbled over his words, blush covering his cheeks. 

“Just hold on a second.” he heard her say, followed by the rustling of bedsheets and the squeak of her mattress springs, “Okay Matthew you can open your eyes now.” 

Tentatively he removed his hand from his face, and looked up at Alex. She was seated at the end of the bed, a terry cloth robe covering her body. “So are you going to tell me what was so important that you needed come barging into my trailer without so much as a knock?” 

He hung his head like a scolded child, and told Alex the whole stupid mess of events that had brought him to this very shameful moment. When he is finished, Matt peeks his eyes up at her. She is quiet, her face devoid of emotion, as she considers him. 

“Well Sweetie, I see that you have only one option available to you.” she purrs at him and his head perks up. Really and truly he would do anything to make it up to her, anything. 

Alex stands up and unties her robe, letting the material fall to the ground, Matt’s eyes following it, his adam’s apple bobbing nervously in his throat. “Help me finish what you so rudely interrupted.” she lays back down on the bed invitingly. 

Matt considers for a moment before shedding his clothes and joining her. He makes a mental note to thank Jenna for spooking him and spilling coffee all over her, before deciding how best to devour the beautiful creature that is Alex Kingston sprawled out underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know where this one was going till I hit the very end. It even took me by surprise


End file.
